The Tales of Hadrian Lokisdottir
by Yurika the Wordsmith
Summary: Long ago an Æsir gifted certain Midgardians Magic, beginning the race of wizards and witches. Now what is the Wizarding World to do with their savior refusing to be a pawn and the daughter of one God of Mischief? Fem!Harry and Father!Loki
1. Prologue

**A.N I wish I could hold onto my promise to write more before I posted this. Oh well. So if you like these kind of stories (I'm obsessed with them) I completely recommend Cry-Pom's E're Series. I love them and they are amazing so here you go guys.**

**-Yurika **

**disclaimer. I own no such thing like Harry Potter or the Avengers. Marvel and Queen Jo get those brilliant privileges. Sadly**

**Edit: 12-14-1****4 so. I changed her name slightly. Instead of Harridan (which I had no idea about what it meant honest never even heard the word before) it's now Hadrian. Everyone who uses a female version of Harry always use Harriet and I really don't think a daughter, ****even if she doesn't know it, of a Norse god would be called that. So I will be editing the first chapter and I already did this prologue. Thanks guys. ^.^**

The realm of Midgard or Earth as it was called by the inhabitants, was a fine place to live. The Midgardians or Humans were a mortal people with only their wits to guide them. Some used them to good ends and used them wisely, others not so much. No human had more than his brother in the beginning, the difference was made because of the wisdom of one and the stupidity of the other.

Magic has always been. It exist in the life of every creature though some possess more than others. Creatures like a dog or cat, when specially bred can have large amounts of Magic, the same is said for the Humans, almost.

In the Old Times, when the Norse Gods of Asgard were treated as such one God granted the Humans a gift, a gift that caused chaos and ultimately the withdrawal of the Æsir. Loki, the God of Tricksters, of Chaos, Mischief and Lies, gave some humans whom he thought worthy a gift, the gift of Magic, not Æsir magic but a weaker kind, one needing guidance and training to perform. Thus started the wizard and witch.

Hundreds of years passed and soon there where thousands of wizard and witches, each country with a magical government and one overall law, keep your magic a secret from the muggles. The humans not gifted by Loki had started one war over the wizard's powers, secrecy ensured it would not happen again. But that did not mean every wizard was good.

The date is July 31st, 1991, a magic couple look at their newborn daughter with happiness. The mother, Lily Potter, knows her daughter is special because her father is special as well. Her father who is not the man with her, who is not her husband. The two newlyweds had promised the girl's father to keep her parentage a secret when a few months before their engagement Lily was found pregnant with the child of a god, an Æsir. The Æsir and Lily hadn't meant for it to happen but again the Æsir was good at causing chaos and trouble. But this creature, his daughter, was special, Hadrian Lokisdottir will change the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. WOW. 81 follows and 41 favorites and 10 reviews for my little prologue. That's amazing. I really hope I can live up to your expectations. Also you should all say thanks to Cry-Pom seeing as the only reason I posted this so early is because she wanted to read it. Well here you guys go. **

**-Yurika**

**I'm sure that any of my babies would love to teach you that I own nothing if you honestly think I do. Lunara particularly knows how to be brutal. She is a very powerful werewolf after all.**

**Edit: 12-14-14 name change**

They hated her. She was pretty sure about it. Harry Potter, the girl who was hated by everyone, by her aunt, uncle, and cousin, by her teachers and neighbors as well. Not one child would play with her, the raven haired, greened eyed girl was too _weird. _Things always happened around her, like the glue exploding on her teacher after she spat verbal abuse in her direction or her hissing at the snakes the older students had for science class. Right now the ten year old girl was in trouble because she hid one of Dudley's Christmas presents. Always the trickster, the mischievous one, Harry played tricks on those who she could get away with playing them on and some she couldn't. Her cousin, Dudley Dursley (horrid name isn't it?) was one of those she couldn't help but prank even if it got her locked in the cupboard under the stairs and no meal.

So she sat on her cot in the cupboard silently laughing at her family, they would never find the present without her help, in fact she was pretty sure the only reason they went into her cupboard was because she lived in it and they only looked into it through the little slit in the door to call her out of it to make the meal or do the chores. So her hiding the thing in an obvious place like under her cot was actually pretty clever if she did say so herself. It was then, laughing at her idiot relatives and her cleverness that another laugh joined hers.

"You are the little trickster aren't you?" The voiced caused Harry to jump and hit her head.

"What the heck are you doing here and how if I might add? Because that bloody hurt." She rubbed the top of her head. She studied the stranger who just appeared in her cupboard. Midnight black hair, green eyes like emeralds, pale skin and the strangest look on his face. One of pride yet of sadness as well.

"Oh I'm not really here, I couldn't fit in here if I was. It's an illusion, simple magic really."

"Uncle Vernon says magic isn't real, I'm not even aloud to say the word. Try again." The stupid rule made her roll her eyes.

"Your uncle is an idiot." That comment caused Harry to laugh.

"Tell me something I don't know."

He laughed at her comment then.

Then the yelling of Girl could be heard. The man seemed to stiffen and almost looked like if he concentrated enough he could tear the house down with his mind.

"Speaking of idiot relatives."

She started to get up but he snapped out his hand forgetting he was an illusion, to try and grab her arm.

"Hadrian?" She turned and watched him disappear.

"How did?" No one even knew that name let alone used it. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts just to hear Uncle Vernon yell for her again. Oh well her fun came to an end.

They were at the zoo. Dudley and his friend, who she couldn't be bothered to remember the name of, were being the bullies they were while Harry was trying to blend in with the crowd. The man that had appeared in her cupboard earlier that year had yet to reappear and she was a bit annoyed about it. She wanted him to show up, she wanted to ask him questions, to know how he did magic. To bad she was just a freak at least that's what her relatives said. She didn't know if she believed it or not. That man, he gave her hope.

She started to twirl the ring on her finger. She didn't know why her family never took it away but it was the only thing left of her family. The oval cut emerald sat surrounded by small diamond and the gold band had markings carved into it. She didn't know what they meant but it comforted her every time she touched it.

So there she sat messing with her ring and looking at the Boa Snake's enclosure when she heard a hiss like voice.

_'Are you really her?' _ She jumped and looked around.

_'Here amiga.' _

She looked around again and her eyes zeroed in on the snake.

'_You? You can talk?'_

_'Of course I can! I asked you a question you know.'_

_'Oh really?' _

_'Yes. Are you really her? The Great Snake's sister?' _

_'I have no idea what you're talking about.' _

_"_Look! Harry made it move!" Dudley rushed over and pushed her out of the way and onto the ground. The snake seemed to glare at him.

'_How dare you? The sister to Jörmungandr __should not be treated such!' _

_'Don't hurt him! He may be a pig but dot hurt him. Please.' _She felt rather than saw the glass disappear, but she saw Dudley fall in and the Boa slither out. He stopped to look at her and smiled, well snake smiling is different than human smiling but you could tell that he was smiling.

'_Thanks Amiga! See you in Brazil.' _

She just stared after the snake and then at Dudley. Dudley that was trapped behind glass in the snake enclosure. Aunt Petunia was having a fit, Uncle Vernon was turning purple.

"Let him out girl!" He yelled at her, his eyes looking murderous.

"How?"

All the sudden Aunt Petunia stopped and looked at her, Uncle Vernon turning even a darker shade of purple. They both glared at her.

"Yes Vermin how?" The voice was quiet yet powerful. The man it came from appeared out of no where and was glaring at her Uncle like he knew how to kill him in every way he would fear and hate. She sighed in relief. Today would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N I don't really like how this turned out but here you guys go. **

**On another not OH MY WIZARD GODS GUYS. OVER 200 FOLLOWS AND 32 REVIEWS FOR JUST A PROLOGUE AND A CHAPTER? WHAT? HONESTLY I JUST CANT EVEN. **

**-Yurika**

**disclaimer! I owe no such thing as Avengers or Harry Potter SO! Do not sue me I have a selection of protective voices in my head to sick on you if you do!**

It was the same man from her cupboard. Harry almost laughed in relief. So she hadn't dreamed it.

Meanwhile her darling Uncle could not turn anymore purple.

"Answer the question mortal." His tone was dark, but Harry didn't mind. To her he was helping her and the rotten Dursleys deserved it. At least her Aunt and Uncle, Dudley didn't stand a chance.

"She-she's a freak that's how!" Vernon shouted at him before trying the shrink himself in his glare. Of course that was close to impossible seeing as the man was walrus size already, but to be fair that was a bit insulting, to the walrus.

"No she is superior." He snapped and Dudley fell out of the pen, he then turned and offered a hand to Harry.

"Will you disappear again?"

He let out a small laugh.

"No Child, I'm actually here this time."

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Now then." She could hear it, just barely but only because she was listening. He was hiding his rage very well in her opinion.

"Why don't we all go back to your home? I have quite a few things to _discuss _with you." That was the most awkward car ride Harry had ever had.

Once they got home and Harry exited to car, Vernon tried to make a grab for her ear to drag her into the cupboard for being a freak as he put it, but the man grabbed his wrist and just glared.

"Touch her and you loose the hand."

She true not to laugh as Vernon turned purple again. She figured he'd be stuck that way soon.

He just turned and stomped into the house with Petunia and Dudley. Harry just stood there until the man offered her his hand.

"Come on. I think I owe you an explanation."

The same silence that infected the car ride was hanging in the air like a fog. The Dursleys where torturing their couch while Harry sat in a chair. The man had his hands on her shoulders while standing behind her.

"Who are you? Are you one of their lot then?"

"I am Loki of Asgard. Their lot as you so horribly put it, are the magicials and my gifted. This girl here is not just one of them but one of mine."

"What?" Harry didn't mean to blurt it out but her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She wasn't supposed to talk.

Loki smiled for a second then frowned at the fact that she felt her question was wrong.

"Hadrian is under my protection so please tell me, why is it that when I checked up on her I found her in a cupboard?" She could tell he was angry when he said it but it was hard. She had always been good at reading people but also at hiding. Loki was the same way she figured.

"The ungrateful little brat. We've fed her, clothed her, gave her a home. What do we get in return? Noth-" Vernon spat out or at least he tried.

"Ungrateful? How could she be ungrateful? Do you honestly not know what you have done? Your child sits there like a spoiled pig, while mine is starved and worked like a slave. I would say I'm sorry for what I'm going to do with you later after my other children have had their fill but I'm not. You made an enemy the first time you dared touch her. Hadrian was not given to you in spite. You were supposed to be her family. So fro now on if you touch her ever, if you dare treat her as anything lower than a goddess I will know about it. I am not a magical. I am a god, a prince and you have angered me by laying a hand on my daughter. Trust me this is not a warning, this is a sentence. I am not finished with you yet. Once Hadrian does not need to live here, you are mine. Leave." If looks could kill Loki's would have massacred the three Dursleys.

She was finally eleven. The letter had come a few days after Loki had, well not warned, but threatened the Dursleys. But today she was happy because after Loki had left he had promise her he would see her in her birthday.

So she sat on her bed in the new room the Dursleys had moved her too, just happy and excited. After so long in the dark without anyone she had a father. A powerful father who loved her and was angry at her treatment.

He had talked to her for hours. Hours just telling her stories and that he wished to have been able to take her. He told her her full name. It was actually really pretty.

Now she couldn't wait to show him her letter. It was the inspiration for her very brilliant, in her mind, trick of the year. The letter was not addressed to a Miss Hadrian Potter. It was addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter. Apparently the legends about her in the magical world has just blown all the way out of proportion and since her mother and stepfather had been hiding, not many people knew about her, so much so they didn't even know what gender she was. Honestly it cracked her up. So she wanted to see how long she could do it, how long could she go before the school realize she was female. The boy styled hair cut her aunt forced her in would help as well. She would go out with a big bang at the end of the year.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N hm I wonder what I'm going to get in the reviews for this one. Oh well. Standard I own Nothing and also a guest review.**

**Ash: the Trick of pretending to be a boy will only be lasting her first year. It's just a prank that I thought would be fun. Also I don't know if you meant to sound that way but I was kinda annoyed by how you worded your review. I appreciate y'all's suggestions but please don't tell me what I should put in my story.**

**You know the drill I OWN NO SUCH BRILLIANCE. **

**-Yurika**

"Harry!"

The red-head boy from the train, Ron Weasley if she remembered correctly, called from the back of the group.

"Yes Ron?"

"What house do you want to be sorted into?"

The day of her return to the magical world, though her father said they preferred Wizarding world, was filled with her learning about her mother's people. Hagrid, the lovable half-giant man who helped her around had bought her a snowy owl. She was a beautiful creature and full of pride for who she was. Drífa was what she decided to name her, the owl seemed to like her name.

Now they were waiting in front of the Great Hall of the school. Hogwarts puzzled her. So many lines drawn to divide those who should work together. The houses she had decided were sort of idiotic. She had narrowed her choice of house to two which ironically enough were rivals.

She took after her father in terms of cleverness and ambition, but what held her back was the fact that many of the occupants seemed to look down on their fellows. What would they say about her halfling status even if it was superior? The house of the brave often made idiotic decisions but being brave and loyal did not mean stupid. In fact she heard about Ron's Gryffindor brothers who were known for their tricks. Those two she would get along with. So she would fit in either house.

"I am tied between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"How! Slytherins are evil!"

"How so? They admire cleverness and ambition. Many Gryffindors could be considered both."

"There wasn't a wizard that didn't go bad from Slytherin."

"So are you telling me that because of a few dark Slytherin wizards the whole lot are evil? There have been darks from all houses I'm sure. They all admire something that should be admired. The whole division into houses is actually stupid in my opinion."

"I agree." The frizzy haired witch that was helping a boy find his toad in the train spoke up from behind the two.

"He's right. Though personally I think I'll be Ravenclaw, the house divisions are stupid. How can the school be loyal to each other if they fight because of house rivalry?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Hadrian looked at her and smiled. Maybe this girl would help her with her trick. Ron was fooled, but to keep it up all year would be difficult without help.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. You are?"

"Harry Potter at your service Miss Granger."

"It's true then?" The three turned to see a blond boy standing at the front of the group.

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" She studied him. He held himself with the attitude of a peacock. Snobbish and prideful, but young. Her father had taught her some of his arts before she left and would continue to do so secretly here. Her reading of people had only gotten better and maybe there was hope for this boy.

"I seem real don't I? I am not such a big deal. A child still same as you."

He walked down the stairs to stand in front of her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I can help you. You'll find that some Wizarding families," he stole a glare at Ron,

"Are better than others." He held his hand out to shake. Again she studied him.

"I see. You'll find that simple words will not work on me. But on you they might. Do you know what you have told me about you so far Draco Malfoy?" He looked confused so she smirked.

"I see someone desperate to gain approval from his father, someone who thinks himself above others because of money or blood. Someone holding himself up yet feels low and also someone who is lonely. Lonely because he has pushed away attempts to help him realize he is not the superior being in this universe. Magic was a gift was it not? By a god so tell me, are you superior to others that are exactly like you? Gifted by the same god. If so you are teachable and I may consider helping you." This time she held out her hand for him.

"Take my offer Draco. It may save your life." Draco stared at Harry. No one has ever spoken to him that way and now this boy had the nerve to tell him what he thought about Draco. The worse thing was he was right. How could he know so much about Draco just by looking? Someone like that was someone he needed to know. So he took Harry's hand.

Ron was looking at her in shock.

"You grew up with muggles didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Magic being a gift is one of the most guarded secrets in the Wizarding world! It's gotten so bad that purebloods are almost the only ones who know about it."

"Why?"

"Because a long time ago someone tried to take it." It was Draco who said this.

"They figured if magic was a gift it could be taken back."

"Well someone was an idiot." All three students laughed at her statement. That's when the steer looking witch came to lead them to the Great Hall.

"Hello First Years. I am Professor McGonagall. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat will sort you into your respective houses where you will stay during your school years. Come." The first year students followed her into the hall. It wasn't called the Great Hall for nothing either. The beautiful ceiling that was enchanted to reflect the sky above it, the floating candles, and the large tables made many of the children feel overwhelmed or small. Harry looked at it and thought to herself that this is where her mother went to school. This place filled with her mother's people, it was beautiful.

Several students were called after the hat sang. The first of the small four person group Harry had gathered, to be called was Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called out. The hat sat on her head for a small while before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR."

"Malfoy, Draco." The hat was siting on his head for five seconds before, "SLYTHERIN."

"Potter, Harry." The whole school stopped with their chatting and stared as she climbed the steps. The headmaster was staring at her intently.

Then the hat was placed on her head.

'Look at you! Such a trickster pretending. But of course that is to be expected princess.'

She gripped the stool when he called her princess.

"Secrets should stay that way."

'Yes of course. Now where to put you. You narrowed it down fairly well. The two rivals. A snake or a lion? Which are you? Clever yes, ambitious yes, but you have a line you won't cross, must have gotten that from your mother. Brave, courageous, but not willing to run in without a plan. Where do I put you?'

"If I had decided already then I would have told you. This is your job remember?"

The hat was silent for a moment before the word was yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR."

She honestly was shocked. A lion after all.

Ron was put into Gryffindor as well after the hat exclaimed about another Weasley.

She sat at the table with her eyes on Hermione,then they drifted towards Draco across the hall.

"It took its time with you, Harry." Hermione looked at her strangely and then watched the rest of the sorting.

Hadrian sat on the couch in the empty common room wondering just how thought out her plan was. The dorm bed had privacy curtains that would most definitely be staying closed but she figured she would be sleeping in the common room often. How would she be able to pull this off for a year? She started to doubt her abilities until she shook herself out of it.

"I am Hadrian Lokisdottir. I can pull a simple trick."

"That's right." She turned and smiled when she heard his voice.

"Father."

"Hello Hadrian. How was your first day?"

"Surprising. The hat took a long time in sorting me. Between Slytherin and Gryffindor. In the end I think it was the fact that I had a line when it comes to getting what I want that the hat took into account. But I did meet a boy who was sorted there. He needs help."

"Sounds eventful."

"Yes oh! I met the Twins. You would love them. They are known throughout the entire school for playing pranks. We got along amazingly. I can't wait to see their faces next year when I tell them I'm a girl."

He just laughed. He had known her only a few weeks and already she was more confident. Hadrian seemed to flourish when given the chance. The fact that those _things_ had hurt her when they were supposed to be her family, it disgusted him.

"Well my dear, tomorrow you start classes and I will be looking for a training room. You are an Æsir princess. You'll need to fight like one."

**Yeah pretty sure I'm going to get backlash for her house but I'm sorry. Also Hedwig's new name it's an Icelandic name for snow. Well hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N hello everyone! I'm sorry writer's block is so annoying. I really am. Also for anyone who reads my Soulprince stories I'm sorry I haven't been giving HoaM attention. But this won my poll by a landslide. Now I've gotten some negativity about her name. Hadrian is a male name maybe to many people but I've met a family were the dad was Shannon and the daughter was Hunter. I honestly wouldn't call a male Lily or the like but I would name him Logan( I've met boys and girls with the name) also I wanted her name to be slightly strange. I also wante it to be able to have the nick name of Harry for her first year and also beyond that. So I didn't want any really female or male names and I just liked Hadrian. I've already renamed her once.**

**-Yurika **

**Disclaimer: *looks at readers. Looks at Lawyers* NO.**

Training hurt. She found that out quickly after just one session with her father. He told her she was getting better now that a month had passed,

but seeing as he still downed her in under five minutes didn't have her believing it. The Fat Lady Portrait that guarded her house's rooms stopped asking about her early morning ventures and soon everyone was used to seeing Harry sitting on the common room couch when the first person woke. Then came that Halloween.

It was a great feast though she hardly ate much of it, used to smaller amounts a food, but getting better. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, whom she didn't care for, came running into the hall yelling about trolls and dungeons then fell flat on his face. She had to stifle her laugh, it might have given her away.

They were heading to their common rooms when Harry remembered that Hermione was in the girls bathroom after Ron had insulted her. Hermione who knew nothing about the troll.

"Ron. Hermione."

"So?"

"She doesn't know about the troll idiot!"

"And?"

"It's your fault she's in the bathroom. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and took off, ignoring his protest. She skidded to a stop when the troll started to pass them in the hall.

"Are you kidding me!"

Ron looked at her, honestly why she even tolerated the boy was beyond her sometimes.

"The troll is headed towards Hermione. Obvious." She continued to drag him towards the bathroom.

"Plan. Dang it we need a plan!" She hissed in annoyance. Yes she would save Hermione but she wasn't going to do it like an idiot!

Then she smirked and Ron got a bit nervous. The only thing worse than his brother's pranks were Harry's and the only thing worse than that was BOTH of them together.

"Remember the Twin's love of dungbombs?" She turned to Ron and that troll didn't know what hit him.

"Hermione cover your nose!" Harry called out while she chucked a specially made dungbomb. One of almost lethal quality if handled incorrectly. Despite the potion master's dismal teaching skills and his hate of her stepfather she excelled at potions. Mostly because her father taught her Asgardian potions as well.

They waited till they heard a loud thump of something hitting the floor and ran in to get Hermione, obviously with their noses covered. They were dragging her out when the teachers came.

"What is going on here!" It was McGonagall, their head of house.

"Hermione was in the bathroom when Professor Quirrell came in about the troll. Ron and I went to find her and get her to the common room safely. The troll had almost found her when we came. I knocked it out with a dungbomb. Thanks to Professor Snape's teaching skills I've been able to experiment a bit and the bomb I used would take down a troll of this size. I warned Hermione and we got her out when you came." The Professor just stared at Harry. He boy was blunt and honest about what happened and didn't play it off as his own genius but credited his potions master for his proficiency in the art. Very rare for a Gryffindor but admirable.

It would be after earning ten points for her and Ron, that in the Gryfindor common room Harry would tell her secret to Hermione. Actually Hermione came to her about it.

"Harry?" Hermione was staring at him from the couch while she was in a very comfortable chair. It was so late the room was empty except for the two.

"Yes Hermione."

"Why didn't you play it off for glory? That's what most boys would have done."

"Hermione I told you my two houses of choice. The hat could barely decide."

"Both houses you would chose would have used the chance for selfish reasons. Glory or lie to keep out of trouble."

"And?"

"You're strange. I wouldn't have lied about it if I was you but I haven't met a boy who wouldn't lie to make themselves better. Until you."

"Nope you still haven't."

"What?"

"You've been looking at me strangely please tell me your figured some on it out at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a boy Hermione. The great Harry Potter is really Hadrian Frigga Leani Potter. Just because the magicals haven't seen me since my birth means they got my gender wrong. I'm a girl Hermione and I will need your help to continue my prank."


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but holidays and many annoying cases of block is at fault. I am very eager for the end of the first year and the next two as well. Fourth year is when we see the more Asgardian side to Hadrian (no not frost giant BUT I have a reason for that trust me.) first year will be done in two chapters if not one. Promise. Thank you for the attention to my very not the best story (if you want a good Lokison story, not fem!harry BUT AnarchicMuse's The Triumph in These Tired Eyes is AMAZING) by far my most popular and I'm kinda blown away with it. Almost 25K views! Crazy guys.**

**-Yurika**

**Disclaimer: last I checked this is the site for FANFICTION. Now why would I be here if I owned HP or Marvel?**

THL5

To say Hermione was shocked would be very undescriptive. To say she was speechless, that her face turned pale and that her eyes never left Hadrian's would be better. To say she looked near to slapping her would give you a better picture as well. It was a full five minutes before she even spoke a word.

"A _prank_?" The word was screeched, giving Hermione the voice of a harpy.

"Obviously."

"What ever possessed you to... Why?" She seemed to be having a hard time with words.

"My letter was addressed to Harry Potter. Not a Miss Hadrian Potter. I've always been a trickster, a prankster. So why not? I was only going to do it this year." And she's the daughter of THE Trickster, it was in her blood.

"What are you going to do if anyone finds out?"

Hadrian smirked.

"They won't. Not unless I tell them of course, that is until I show up clearly a girl next year." She let out a laugh that had Hermione shivering slightly.

"Where do you sleep and change? I mean you can't change in front of the boys."

"I sleep right here." She patted the sofa.

"As for clothes I grab mine and change in the bathroom. Since I'm up before everyone anyways it's not hard to hide."

"Harry-"

"Hadrian."

"What?"

"That's my name."

"Hadrian?" Hermione looked like she was about to laugh.

"Your name is Hermione. Hadrian is not the strangest name here. Come on Draco? This school has several strange names, mine is fine."

"Can I call you Ria?"

"Next year. You know when I can be a girl again."

That's how Hermione started to help her with her prank.

"You found a partner then?" Loki was watching Hadrian try to preform the fire spell he had taught her. Wandless was more difficult for her then it was for him, but he suspected that was her mother's mortal blood.

"Hermione will keep my secret. She was getting suspicious of something wrong with me anyway. Apparently I was too modest when we saved her from the troll." She tried to summon the flame to her hand again and almost got it, just a flicker this time. The emerald on her ring glowed whenever she tried, something her father was not explaining to her, he just studied it the first day, smirked then went back to teaching.

Third time was the charm, she got a steady flame, it was as small as a candle flicker but it was steady.

"Good job Hadrian, keep at your wandless and your wand magic will grow in power as well. What else does your friend know?"

"Just that. She still thinks I'm human. You've drilled into me the dangers enough Father."

"Good. Now sparing." She groaned before banishing the flame and getting ready for the very quick match that was going to leave her bruised for a month.

Christmas was strange. Hadrian had never gotten anything for Christmas before seeing as the Dursleys hated her, but this year she actually got something. The candy and sweater were amazing, but two gifts stood out to her. One was from an unknown person who must have been friends with her stepfather. The invisibility cloak was amazing and held so many opportunities that her mind just went wild, but the second gift from her father was precious as well. This gift she hadn't opened in front of Ron, the pair of silver and emerald daggers were exactly what she wanted when it came to weapons. Small yes, but lethal when known how to be wielded. So now her training included the daggers, which she kept hidden securely in her sleeves for easy access. Little did she know those would come in handy soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N So who wants me to spout a very long excuse about how my life is going to crap and emotional stuff a job and whatnot? No one. Thank God. Ok so here's the 'exciting part' of book one. I honestly wouldn't get excited till about book four. Then Hadrian gets bad ass. But anyway. The twins learn of the amazing mini prankster next chapter and well you'll see but. It's been almost a year since I updated. Oops. Anyways STORY. **

**Yurika owns no such thing as Harry Potter or Avengers/Marvel. Oh how I wish.**

THL6

Hadrian did not like Dumbledore. The headmaster had caught her at the mirror and not only did she get a strange feeling from him but her mental walls were being probed. That had been lesson number one with her father. The old man ruling the school just creeped her out.

The mirror showed her one thing. It showed her father and her together. No secrets, no danger. That was all she wanted. She wanted to claim Lokisdottir as her name, but she couldn't.

After he had told her it would be moved she took to visiting the groundskeeper with Hermione. The half giant was lovable in his own way and when she saw the dragon she almost gave herself away by squealing. The thing was adorable and she fell in love with it, to bad Charlie Weasley had to take it. Common sense yes, but she loved the cute thing.

She found Fluffy. That got her a very energetic lecture about acting like her uncle and not using her head. She had been running from the caretaker's cat when she found him. The cat had a decidedly creepy aura around her and had been chasing her all around the castle. The three-headed dog was actually kinda cute and she squealed when she found it. Now it did stare at her confused when she didn't scream in terror which allowed her escape.

Hermione had told her it was impossible that Dumbledore in his wisdom would allow such an animal in the school. Of course Hermione didn't know everything. She took to visiting the dog at night, just petting it and singing it to sleep. It was one of these nights that surprised her because Fluffy was already asleep.

Hadrian frowned and slowly moved towards the sleeping dog. What would someone wish to find in a room with a cerberus? The door it was guarding. Slowly and quietly she lifted up the trap door and slipped through it, landing on something soft. She frowned as she felt the vines pull at her body. So tempted to bring out the knives her father had given her. In fact that's what she did. The Asgardian blades made quick work of the black vines and she fell to the floor beneath, landing softly as she was taught in training. Next came the key room. She just rolled her eyes and used a very simple spell her father taught her to summon things. After all if you could see it, it was extremely easy to get it to come to you. Asgardian Magic was far superior to mortal magic no matter what wards were placed. The troll was dead, and the potions were semi annoying but again her father's training helped with the logic puzzle.

She studies the mirror with interest, wondering over the test to reach such a simple item.

"Hello Potter." She jumped and turned, eyes searching for the owner of the voice. Her daggers had slipped into her hands, her stance shifting to an appropriate fighting stance. Her gaze found her professor.

"Professor Quirrel. What a delight."

"I wish I could say the same for you, but you see brat, you're in my way."

"Something is going on here I'm missing. The test, it's for more than the mirror. You've been gunning for it all year."

"Clever. Maybe you should have been Slytherin."

"I am a snake in the lion's den. Where do you think they wanted their savior to be?"

He laughed, cruel and cold.

"I see myself with the stone. I see myself presenting it to my master, but how do I get it!"

Hadrian stared at the mirror with interest. She didn't see anything of the sort, just herself with a stone. A stone that was in her pocket.

She started to laugh.

"The Headmaster is an idiot."

Then a hiss, "let me speak to her."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this."

Voldemort. Quirrel had Voldemort on the back of his head. What kind of thinking does someone have to have to think that is ok? To be honest it weirded her out.

"I've seen some stuff, but you take the cake."

"Insolent child. Give me the stone."

"What stone?"

"The one in your pocket."

"How about no."

"Then die!" Quirrel started firing spells left and right, but again, she was Lokisdottir, half asgardian. Using the pillars in the room for cover and the shadows to hide her advancement, Quirrel saw a glint of silver before a knife plunged into his wand arm with such force it was pinned to a pillar.

Hadrian smirked and picks up the now dropped wand.

"Let's see here. Crazy teacher with a dark lord on his head. Interesting. I guess this year is better than just a prank." She held up the stone.

"All this fuss for this?" She sighed and turned around. That was her mistake. Quirrel ripped the dagger out of his arm with a scream and lunged, hands curled around her throat before he jumped back. His hands turning first to black and then to ash. Hadrian scrambled to grab her dagger and slash at the injured man. Every time he touched her, he burned, screaming in pain the man collapsed and the wraith that was Voldemort abandoned him. Hadrian paused to stare at the pile of ash that was once her professor, she smiled and then the world was black.


End file.
